DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal seeks the continuation of the University of Chicago Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC). The Center is an interdepartmental and interinstitutional cooperative endeavor involving investigators from the University of Chicago, Illinois Institute of Technology, Loyola University Chicago School of Nursing, Northern Illinois University, Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine and the University of Illinois at Chicago Schools of Medicine and Nursing with differing scientific backgrounds, yet sharing a common interest in diabetes and related research. The aims of the Center are: 1. To foster collaborative, multidisciplinary diabetes and endocrinology research in a supportive environment; 2. To enhance the clinical and basic research capabilities of established diabetes investigators; 3. To encourage investigators not involved in diabetes research to pursue problems related to diabetes and endocrinology; 4. To speed the transfer of advances in basic biomedical and genetic research to the clinical arena whey they may be applied to the diagnosis and treatment of persons with diabetes; and 5. To inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advances in diabetes research and training. This application consists of three sections: Section 1 - Overview; Section 2 - Administrative component; and Section 3 - Biomedical Research Component (Research base, Biomedical research cores (Islet Cell Biology, Molecular Biology and Genetics, Ligand Assay, Physiology, and Animal Models), Prevention and [unreadable] Control core, Pilot and Feasibility Program, and Enrichment Program). It also contains an Appendix. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]